Quando corpus morietur
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Hannibal y Will disfrutan de una noche de ópera en Florencia. (Situado después de los sucesos de 3x13 "The Wrath of the Lamb")


**Quando corpus morietur**

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del público apenas subió el telón y la soprano comenzó a interpretar su aria junto a la orquesta. En uno de los palcos de la nave central dos hombres de mediana edad seguían el espectáculo con atención: uno ataviado con un exquisito traje entero oscuro de esos que sólo podían conseguirse en las tiendas más exclusivas de Italia, el otro con apenas un saco que cubría su camisa desgarbada. Uno con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y el otro con los rizos negros desordenados, justo como si los hubiera dejado al viento. Uno de suaves y corteses ademanes propios de alguien acostumbrado a interactuar en público y el otro más bien dueño de una tosca timidez.

El contraste de sus apariencias y temperamentos atrajo a la mayoría de los asistentes durante el entreacto, ahí donde la crema y nata de la sociedad florentina solía reunirse para hablar, conocerse o simplemente curiosear en voz baja. Una mujer joven, de cabellos rubios y vestido escarlata, miraba fijamente a la pareja desde la pared opuesta a la de ellos, fascinada por el fuerte acento de uno y los expresivos ojos azules del otro. Deseosa de conocerlos mejor cruzó el salón a paso decidido y esperó con una copa de vino en la mano a que se deshiciera el grupo de personas que los rodeaba.

Los hombres la miraron con amabilidad.

- _Buonasera_ , señores. Una hermosa noche, ¿no?

-Idónea para una gala de ópera –respondió el más formal de los dos en perfecto italiano.

-La _signora_ D'Angelo hace honor a su nombre. Posee una voz verdaderamente angelical.

-En efecto.

-No parecen sorprendidos en lo absoluto, ¿ya han tenido el placer de escucharla antes?

-Dos veces, una en Francia y la otra en España.

-¿De verdad? Los envidio. Esta es mi primera vez y debo confesar que lloré cuando cantó _Quando corpus morietur._ –la mujer se pasó la mano por el brazo erizado y bebió un sorbo de vino –Perdónenme, es que aún estoy emocionada.

Esta breve demostración de sensibilidad artística pareció agradar al hombre quien, sonriendo, dijo.

-Descuide, bien lo dijo Bellini, "la ópera debe arrancar las lágrimas de la gente, aterrorizarles y hacerles morir".

-Veo que conoce de música.

-No tanto como quisiera, sin embargo. Mis especialidades son el Renacimiento y Dante Alighieri.

-Déjeme adivinar, es profesor.

-En la Universidad de Florencia. Ha resultado ser usted una excelente pitonisa, señorita… -el hombre dejó la frase sin terminar al percatarse de que no sabía el nombre de la mujer.

-Beatrice Bounarotti –se apresuró a decir ella.

-Giuliano Sforza, un placer. –ambas manos se estrecharon –Permítame presentarle a mi asistente, el señor Arthur Blake.

El hombre señaló a su compañero quien todo ese tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose apenas a observar la interacción. Era unos años más joven pero no por ello menos atractivo, de hecho el aspecto desarreglado le daba cierto toque de rebeldía aunque al ver a Beatrice sonrió con reserva.

-Encantado, señorita Bounarotti –dijo en italiano recién aprendido al tiempo que también le estrechaba la mano.

-Americano, ¿de dónde exactamente? –ella notó el acento sureño.

-De Luisiana.

-Estuve una temporada en Nueva Orleans, ciudad maravillosa por cierto.

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo trabajé allí durante un tiempo, quiero decir, investigué.

-¿Qué investigaba?

-La influencia franco-española en la arquitectura. Era parte de mi tesis.

-Usted es tan entusiasta de la Historia como su compañero.

-Sí, puede decirse que sí –torció la boca algo avergonzado –es lo que me movió a buscar una vacante en alguna universidad europea.

-Y acabar aquí bajo mi tutela, lo cual considero una bendición del Cielo –agregó el profesor Sforza.

-Pues espero disfrute el paisaje arquitectónico que le ofrece Florencia, _míster_ Blake –señaló Beatrice tomando su sorbo final. Sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la segunda parte de la función.

-Con su permiso –ambos se marcharon.

Beatrice regresó a su asiento y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados para buscarlos, los hombres estaban dos palcos más arriba que ella y conversaban con ánimo. La distancia entre los dos era de apenas unos centímetros, casi podría decirse que se susurraban al oído y esto llamó la atención de la mujer que de inmediato alzó los prismáticos para poder observarlos a sus anchas. En efecto, un aire de intimidad los envolvía, especialmente en lo que concernía al profesor Sforza cuya mirada a Blake era toda devoción y ternura, llegando incluso a poner una de sus manos sobre la de su asistente de manera afectuosa. Éste no pareció turbado por el gesto y tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por romper el contacto.

Los hombres la sorprendieron in fraganti y por toda respuesta inclinaron la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo. Media hora más tarde miró de nuevo en dirección al palco, buscando captar otra demostración de cariño y lo halló vacío.

Pensó en ellos de camino al estacionamiento y su mente recreó de nuevo la escena de la que había sido testigo, esta vez con plena conciencia de que aquella familiaridad no era lo usual entre colegas profesionales. La posibilidad de que mantuvieran otro tipo de relación, una de naturaleza mucho más íntima, la hizo sonreír y lamentó que se hubieran retirado tan de pronto. Ambos hombres parecían amables pero sobre todo capaces de una charla amena. Justo iba a insertar la llave en la cerradura del vehículo cuando la sobresaltó una respiración en su nuca.

Arthur Blake estaba parado detrás de ella con el rostro oculto en la penumbra, sin su saco lucía mucho más norteamericano.

-¡Oh, es usted, _signor_ Blake! Me ha dado un susto de muerte –exclamó Beatrice con un suspiro de alivio.

-Mis disculpas, señorita. Verá, como usted me sugirió que apreciara la arquitectura florentina quizás pueda ayudarme con un asunto en particular.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Quiero visitar algunas de las iglesias de la ciudad, sin embargo se me hace muy difícil la selección en calidad de extranjero. Me gustaría escuchar la recomendación de un nativo.

El hombre desplegó un mapa de Florencia sobre la parte delantera del vehículo, su atractivo rostro ahora bañado por la luz del estacionamiento, ella se agachó un poco para estudiarlo.

-Mmmmm, déjeme ver… Il Doumo es una parada obligatoria, ya sabe usted que es la sede episcopal de la Iglesia aquí en Florencia y su _piazza_ es muy concurrida, pero si busca algo más sencillo puede ir a San Lorenzo, una de las más anti…

Beatrice no fue capaz de terminar la oración pues alguien la sujetó violentamente por atrás. Una mano grande tapó su boca y otra le clavó una aguja en el cuello. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza y la vista borrosa, lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se adaptaron lo suficiente fue una luz blanca en el techo muy parecida a la de los hospitales y eso la confundió, pues lo último que recordaba en concreto era estar ayudando al señor Blake en el aparcamiento. Con un rápido movimiento de pupilas se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de sótano pequeño con nada más que ella misma sobre una silla. Quiso moverse pero tenía las manos atadas hacia atrás con esposas, quiso gritar pero el grito murió en los labios sellados con cinta adhesiva. Un terror indescriptible se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser.

Los gemidos ahogados e intentos infructuosos por liberarse de la silla alertaron a quien fuera su captor, la puerta se abrió de repente y Beatrice dejó de moverse a causa de la sorpresa: el profesor Sforza estaba ante ella enfundado en otro caro traje entero. La miraba impasible como si tener a alguien esposado y amordazado en un sótano fuera lo más común. Su asistente entró tras él y también se dispuso a observarla, llevaba puesto una simple sudadera azul y pantalones de mezclilla.

La tranquilidad de ambos hombres la espantó… ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

El primero se acercó y le revisó las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo con una linterna diminuta, acto y seguido colocó los dedos de una mano sobre el cuello, ahí donde el pinchazo de la inyección era visible.

-Espero haya descansado bien –el tono cortés que utilizó resultaba aterrador en esa circunstancia –Tal vez se sienta un poco mareada y sedienta pero no se preocupe, es normal. Ajusté la dosis para que apenas tuviera un desvanecimiento –acercó la nariz al cuello, ella se estremeció con violencia -¿Es perfume Jar lo que percibo? Alabo su buen gusto, señorita Bounarotti –giró la cabeza hacia su compañero –Tienes razón, Will, es perfecta.

Beatrice sintió otra oleada de terror subiéndole por la espalda al oírlo dirigirse al asistente Blake de esta manera y además en inglés. Si esos hombres no eran quienes decían ser, ¿quiénes eran realmente? Y lo peor, ¿qué querían de ella? El profesor Sforza pareció leer sus confusos pensamientos y volvió hablarle sin perder aquel tono espantosamente cordial.

-No lo tome personal, no tenemos nada en contra suya. Si usted no se hubiera acercado a nosotros en el intermedio no nos habríamos percatado de su presencia. Piense que es una de esas jugarretas del destino o la suerte, según como quiera llamarlo. Ahora le ruego que deje de mover las piernas o me veré obligado a atárselas y eso será mucho más incómodo.

Beatrice obedeció la orden y se quedó quieta como un ratón atrapado en una trampilla, el único movimiento de su cuerpo era temblor involuntario que la sacudía de cuando en cuando. El profesor Sforza sonrió complacido ante la sumisión de la mujer.

-Así está mejor. ¿En qué estábamos?... ¡Ah sí! Le explicaba las razones de su confinamiento en este sótano. Su caso es lo que yo llamaría una "excepción a la regla" ya que usualmente devoro a los descorteses y groseros y usted, a Dios gracias, no lo es. Verá, considero la descortesía el mayor de los males, una peste para la humanidad y el refinamiento. Aquellos que encajen en el perfil deben ser exterminados, el mundo sería más pacífico si todos tuvieran tan buenos modales como usted, ¿no lo cree?

El hombre usaba una impostación diafragmática de la voz, idónea para un auditorio lleno de universitarios sedientos de conocimiento pero el doble de horripilante para una mujer secuestrada y asustada. Su compañero se limitaba a escucharlo, justo como lo había hecho durante el entreacto.

-Si aún así necesita culpabilizar a alguien por su situación actual, culpe entonces al caballero detrás de mí pues todo esto fue su idea. Es introvertido y un poco parco de palabra pero sin duda muy imaginativo. Muy pocas veces puedo descifrar sus pensamientos y, siendo sincero, encuentro deliciosa tal impredictibilidad.

Beatrice notó con horror que el sótano no estaba del todo vacío; de la pared en la que se apoyaba el asistente Arthur Blake, ahora llamado Will, colgaban toda clase de cuchillos de carnicería, los más pequeños alternándose con los grandes. Éste le pasó a su compañero un ejemplar diminuto, la luz blanca del techo se reflejó en el acero durante un breve momento.

-Quizás la escogió a usted porque reúne todas esas características que a mí me agradan en una persona –el cuchillo giró varias veces en su mano –Algunas culturas creen que consumir la carne de sus enemigos implica también absorber sus cualidades. No voy a negar que estoy algo envidioso y que quiero esa pasión que vislumbré en su rostro durante el segundo acto.

El profesor Sforza hizo ademán de querer clavarle el cuchillo en la sien, Beatrice cerró los ojos y gimió fuertemente pero la estocada final nunca llegó. Con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas fue testigo de cómo el hombre se detuvo a mitad de su acción, bajó el cuchillo y lo volvió a subir para dárselo a su compañero.

-Honor a quien honor merece. Ten cuidado de no dañar su exquisita piel.

Will Graham tomó el cuchillo con la mano izquierda, probó el filo en el dedo gordo de su par derecho y se acercó a Beatrice, quien había vuelto a sus intentos desesperados por soltarse las esposas. Ni los bruscos movimientos ni las lágrimas copiosas ni los gemidos ahogados impidieron que éste jalara suavemente sus mechones de oro despeinados y la obligara a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo de esta manera el cuello níveo. El cuchillo se hundió en su piel con la pericia de un carnicero experimentado, la sangre que brotó, caudalosa como el agua de una fuente, se fundió con su vestido rojo. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de su verdugo.

Algún tiempo después, cuando todo lo que quedaba de Beatrice Bounarotti era un cuerpo inerte y helado puesto con delicadeza en el piso del sótano, Hannibal Lecter habló a su amante con un cuchillo aún más grande entre sus manos.

-Observa, Will, los primeros signos del rigor mortis ya han empezado a manifestarse en sus brazos. No debemos desperdiciar ni una sola porción de su carne, la señorita Bounarotti no merece ningún desaire. Esa mujer era una verdadera obra de arte y como tal hay que honrarla.

Volvió a hablarle durante la cena, _Quanto corpus morietur_ interpretado por la soprano D'Angelo sonaba en un tocadiscos a modo de homenaje para aquella a la que degustaban.

-¿Me dirás ahora por qué la escogiste a ella?

-Me pareció un obsequio a la altura de tus gustos –contestó Will mientras partía un trozo de pierna asada –Hace un año saltamos de aquel acantilado, después de todo.

-¡Mi querido Will! Estoy orgulloso de ti, feliz aniversario. –Hannibal sonriente levantó la copa de vino y la chocó con la de su compañero.

-Feliz aniversario, Hannibal.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Los personajes Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter pertenecen a Thomas Harris, llevados a la televisión por NBC y Bryan Fuller.**

 **-La cita sobre la ópera es de Vincenzo Bellini, un compositor italiano (1801-1835)**

 **-El título es una frase de la secuencia musical _Stabat Mater_ , compuesto por Giovanni Battista Pergolesi en 1736. En español significa algo así como "cuando el cuerpo muere".**

 **-El final de la serie ha sido uno de los más bellos que he visto en mucho tiempo y quería hacer una historia sobre Will y Hannibal luego de los sucesos del mismo. Ya saben, como completos "murder husbands". Espero les agrade.**


End file.
